Lion King
by Moon-Shining-Wolf
Summary: This is my Version of the first Lion King Movie with Kagome from InuYasha in it. if this story is a hit I may do a Sequel which will have more of the InuYasha cast. Be warned this is NOT a Simba & Kagome Pairing it is a Simba & Nala pairing with Kagome in the story line and there is a character death in first Chapter and SPOILERS of some part of the film.
1. Chapter 1

The burning sun rose over the tip of pride rock, shining a sea of golden rays over the gorgeous pride lands. The zebras grazed as giraffes stretched their lovely long neck high to the sky and the elephants and rhino took a long and dirty mud bath to wake up form the sleep in their eyes. All was at peace in the pride lands.

But there was a lone lion figure on the top of pride rock. It was King Mufasa. Mufasa and his mate; Queen Sarabi, had only five days earlier presented their son; Simba to the animals of the lands as Prince of the pride lands. His old friend and the great adviser of the King; Rafiki, the Baboon had been the one to conduct the ceremony.

King Mufasa always sat in the same spot when he looked over the pride lands in the morning, as it was the King's duty to keep peace between the different animals that lived there. But the reason for him to always sit in the same spot was because in his opinion, it was the best spot to admire the beauty of the glorious lands.

"What a beautiful morning" he said into the wind. After he had decided his lands were safe and well, he made his way down the rock path to the lion's cave. As he got to the entrance of the cave he peered into check on the fellow lions. There were only two new cubs to the pride this year; Simba and a lioness cub called Nala.

Nala was the lioness Sarafina cub that was born two nights ago. The lionesses had joked that it was fate that they were only born two days apart because the two cubs were soul mates form the start. However Mufasa was thinking of making the cubs engaged to each other as of this day, the only thing that kept him was love.

He wanted the cubs to find their own love, weather it is with each other, or with some other lion or lioness. He saw that Sarabi was just waking up and was about to join her on their rock in the cave, when suddenly there was a squeaking coming form behind him to the noise all the lioness head rose.

Mufasa turned to look behind him when he saw his adviser Zazuu the Hornbill speeding towards him.

"Sire, sire!" he cried as he came closer. "Their a while lioness on the pride land with her cud their-"

"Zazuu you know full well that the white lion's are allowed on these lands freely" Mufasa scolded quickly 'Stupid bird, waking them all up for nonsense' Mufasa thought to himself as he made to turn back to the others to tell them every thing was fine and to go back to sleep.

"I know sir but there are these three Hyena again, there attacking her and her cub!" Zazuu squawk as fast as he could. At this Mufasa roared with anger.

"Why didn't you say so before!" he said as he took off in the direction the hornbill had come, with five lionesses hot on his tail.

"I was trying to tell you sire, but you interrupted sire" Zazuu tried to explain as he lead the lions to where he had see the white lioness running. As they got closer to the scene Mufasa could see that the lioness was losing against two of the hyenas while the female hyena; Shenzi sat to the left with something white lying at her feet. Mufasa realised that it was the cub Zazuu had spook of. He had to think quickly. He turned his head to the five lionesses behind him.

"You two follow me, Layla," the darkest of the five looked to Mufasa paying attention to what he was going to tell her "Zazuu, go get Rafiki, quickly" they both nodded and quickly sped off to the right, toward Rafiki's tree. "You two" he said to the ones on his Left, "Get that cub away form that Hyena" and with that they all went off to do as they were told. When the hyena's looked up to see what was coming but it was too late. Mufasa gave a mighty roar and pounce on the nearest one and growled lowly.

"What are you doing on my land, pests?!" he growled out. The hyena was shacking with fear as he looked into the eyes of a very angry and very pissed off lion King. "What possible thing made you think that you could come on to my pride land and attack a WHITE lioness and her CUB?! Please do tell for I see no reason at all!" Mufasa yelled out as he raised hi paw to hit the hyena.

"Hey Mighty King" said the female hyena "why don't we deal hmmm" at this Mufasa looked up and what he saw made him stop in his tracks of hitting the Hyena. She had the cub on its back under her paw, claws out and ready to crush it in a second. The cub gave a whine in protest at the pressure being put on it little chest. "Let him go" she said nodding her head at the hyena under him "and I'll let you have her and the lioness, your call" she said and Mufasa could see the evil smirk on her face as she looked at the other lioness stalking closer to her.

She put more pressure on the cub and it started to squeal with desperation on be let go. The lioness stopped moving and sent disgusted glares at the hyena. The other male had moved beside her as they waited for the King to let go of their friend. With reluctance, Mufasa put down his paw and backed away form the hyena he quickly got off the floor and all three began to run.

"Dam it after them, go no further then the boarder" Mufasa yelled and the four lionesses were off all missing the cub as they went. He signed and then he saw something that almost broke his heart. The white lioness that was previously lying on the ground clawed and bleeding heavily was dragging her body towards the wailing cub.

Now that the hyenas weren't there, Mufasa looked more closely at the cub and saw that it was a little female, that couldn't be more then two days old. He looked around for any sign of Rafiki, Layla or Zazuu. There was none. He turned back to the tow and did the only thing he could do to make it easier for them. He went to the cub and turned her on to her stomach, she seem to quite the wailing down a little at his touch.

'Maybe it's because I am a lion, that she feels a little safer' he thought. Her heard growling and looked up to see the lioness glaring at him and she was snarling at him. 'Hmm interesting, she doesn't trust me even though I saved her'. Mufasa looked the lioness right in the eyes as picked up the cud by the scruff of its neck. With out rising to his full high she moved closer to the lioness, his eyes not once leaving hers.

Her snarling had stopped and she just gave him a hard look as he moved. It wasn't quite a glare but it was still hostel look. Mufasa stop just in front of her and put the cub down her eyes left his and focused on her cub. Mufasa took this as a good time to assess the damage done to her. There were many claw marks all over her and all was bleeding heavily their was a pool of her blood where she was laying and a trail form where she was dragging herself to get to her cub.

"Thank you" she said suddenly the hostile gone and her feature soft as she moved her glaze form the cub now in her arms and to Mufasa face. "I owe you a lot for what you have done for me and my cub"

"I would have done the same anyone else, a lioness from my pride; or a wandering lioness on my land" he said softly. He sat straight, not with pride but as a friend. "I told the white King I would look after his kind if they were on my land and I have done for many years and I hope to do it for many more" she smiled and the grimmest with pain.

"I still thank you but" her become sorrowful "I feel I must as of one more thing" Mufasa became confused but let her continue. "I ask that you look after my cub and raise her as one of your own, if your pride expects her" his face filled with shocked. "I have a feeling. I will not last much longer. I am already getting very tired" she said her breathing becoming laboured.

Mufasa looked form her to her cub. The cub's eyes weren't even open yet and that is what really made his heart break. The cub was so young and they have had little time to have each other and now her mother was being taken form her. He looked back to the lioness.

"what is your name, milady?" they both new it wasn't her real t itle but it still made her feel pride in her even in her last moments. However she was getting very weak and was now down to one work answers and breathing became harder and harder.

"Midori" she panted as laid her head down avoiding her cub but still so she could see her tiny little cub.

"I swear to you Midori I will try my best until my dieing breath to make your little-"

"Kagome" she interrupted "Her. name. It's. Kagome" Mufasa nodded.

"I swear to make Kagome's life as pleasant as I can" He said with a smile as he looked to the cub. 'Caged songbird' he thought to himself, 'I hope you have no cage sweet little Kagome'. He was brought out of his thoughts when the cub started to whine loudly. He looked as saw that Midori had stopped breathing.

He saw that Zazuu, Rafiki and the lionesses were close and so he moved forward to Kagome she crawled out form under her mothers head and started to wail. Mufasa lowered his head so the bottom his muzzle was laying softly on Kagome's back and purred. Her wailing quieted and moved to lean on his right paw. Mufasa gave a smile at her then looked up to the rest. He looked first to the four Lionesses, who had there heads low with shame.

"They got away my King we weren't fast enough, please forgive us my lord" said the 'leader'. She had the lightest coat in all the pride, with red tail, her name was Olabunmi. Mufasa gave a sigh, It was upsetting that the hyenas had got away after their attack but it was even more upsetting that his lionesses punish themselves for not being good enough when they are.

"We go home" he said then turned to Rafiki "will you pray for her and send her soul on Rafiki old friend?" Rafiki went closer to Midori.

"Of course Mufasa" and he started to shake his staff over her body and started an old chant. Mufasa picked up Kagome by the scuff of the neck, but she started to wiggle. He growled a low growl. Not one to scare her but to calm her. And so he, Zazuu and the lionesses made their way to pride rock.

Sarabi woke to little Simba moving in her paws. She looked down to the cub and smiled, and licked his head. She looked around and found that her mate was no where to be seen.

'Must still be on top' she thought then looked around again. She then noticed that five of the lionesses; Abelo, Kagiso, Layla, Titilayo and Olabunmi where missing too. 'Weird' and she made to get up when Simba started to whimper at the loss of heat form his mother. She sighed and picked him put by the scuff of his neck and walked out of the lion's cave.

She put Simba down the sat with her paws beside him and then curled her tail around her paws, making a protective circle around Simba to keep the wind off him. She looked up form her cub to look out to the lands looking any sign of the missing lions. She heard a rock move and looked to see Scar going back into his cave. She didn't understand why he didn't sleep in the cave with her, Mufasa and the other lionesses; he just said he preferred to sleep alone.

She looked back out to the lands and saw them. Mufasa was in the lead with Zazuu. But something white was hanging from his mouth. She looked closer and they walked closer and she saw it was in the out line of a young cub, a white lion cub. 'What's happened' was the only thought going though her head.

Mufasa stopped bottom of the slope that lead up to pride rock and sat down with the cub like she was with Simba. Zazuu landed behind him to the right with Titilayo sitting behind him to the ring and Kagiso sitting behind her to the right. Olabunmi sat level with Zazuu behind Mufasa on the left, Layla sat level to Titilayo on Olabunmi's Left and Abelo sat level to Kagiso on Layla's Left.

By now all the other lionesses were up and sitting in or in front of the lion caves entrance. Mufasa looked at them all briefly before looking into Sarabi's eyes and began to speak.

"There was a hyena attack on these lands this morning" he pauses as some of the lionesses gasped at looked at him with shocked and fearfully eyes. "do not fear none of this pride were the target of the attack, but they did go after a lioness" Sarabi raised her brow as she was trying to price it all together and then it hit her, "it was a white lioness and her very young cub" as if on cue there was a whimper form the cub hidden by Mufasa's tail.

"when we arrived we fought the hyenas and they fled, Olabunmi, Kagiso, Titilayo and Abelo gave chase Layla went to get Rafiki for the lioness, as she was coved in claw marks and bleed so heavily that she could no longer stand" he paused again, they could see there was sorrow in his eyes "that white lioness' name was Midori, and she has pass" and then no one spoke because the same thing that was going on in Sarabi's head was going on in theirs.

'What happens to the cub now?' and then, after their moment of silence for the dead lioness, Mufasa looked right at Sarabi and said.

"Queen Sarabi, it is your choice on what this pride does with this cub"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys it's me with my update that I promised. by the way I love how many of you added me and my story to your favorites, it really means a lot to know you liked it. I was a little disappointed I only got on review. So was writing this to ask it you would please review on this story, because i would love to know what you think of it.

* * *

"Queen Sarabi, it is your choice on what this pride does with this cub" with this spoken, Sarabi's eyes filled with shock. Why her, why must she decide what to do, HE was king, HE should decide. Then it hit her, her mate held affection towards this cub and so he wasn't sure what would be best action to take for the pride.

"We will look after the cub till she want to leave or till they come for them" she looked to the other lionesses. None apart form Sarafina had a cub or was expecting to have any. Sarabi couldn't ask Sarafina to look after the white cub, she had only had her cub Nala a few days after she had, had Simba. She gave a sigh; she knew what she had to do. She turned back to look into Mufasa's deep brown eyes. "What is its name, Mufasa?"

"Her name is Kagome, the caged songbird" Mufasa said giving the cub a quick look before returning his gaze to his mate. She could just she Simba's head above Sarabi's tail. Form where he sat it looked like he was trying to bite it however been as he was toothless it didn't worry him and Sarabi felt no pain.

"I will take the cub and raise it along side Prince Simba" the other lionesses gasped and started to whisper between each other. Suddenly Sarafina stepped in front of the crowd of lionesses, her four day old cub picked up and hanging from her mouth by the scruff of her little neck. She put the cub down and kept low as she began to speak.

"My Queen" she began in a low and respect full voice. "If I may say, you don't have to take the cub in if you do not want to, I could look after her and raise her with Nala, Prince Simba will need a lot of attention and guidance, as he is to rule these lands, I wish for you not to be burdened with having to raise to cubs of different status" she kept her head low no matter how many time Sarabi had told her old friend to be normal around her.

"It will be no burdened for me, it is an honour I will really enjoy, to have a daughter as well as a son" said Sarabi, then smirked "and what have I told you Sarafina about calling me that." Sarafina became flustered with embarrassment. "Now that that is sorted, don't you all have something to do" she said looking at the other lionesses.

They quickly moved, some went hunting, so went to lie in the sun. Sarafina picked up Nala and moved back into the cave as it was traditional for cubs under one moon of age, were not aloud out of the cave too long. Sarabi picked up Simba and nodded to Mufasa to do the same to Kagome. They made their way into the cave.

Sarabi jumped onto their nest rock, and lied down with Simba in her front paws but then he began to struggle. Just as she began to coo the little cub, Mufasa jumped up on the rock and just stood their with Kagome hanging form his mouth. The young cub began to wiggle and whine. Sarabi could see that all the new smells where confusing the little one, but Mufasa had no clue what was going on or what to do.

"Pass her here dear" and as she said that she moved her legs so that she could fit Simba and Kagome in front of her. Mufasa put the cub down and looked at his mate again.

"Are you sure you don't mind her being here? I could always find the white lions and tell them what happened, they would take her in as one as their own like she is" he said and nuzzled the top of her head with muzzle.

"Do you really think that poorly of me that I would one; turn away a young cub not even three days old, that has just lost her mother form this pride, and two; lie to the pride saying that I am happy to be able to raise a son and now a daughter at the same time" Sarabi questioned giving Mufasa a hard look and then looked back to Kagome,

She saw that the little cub had some blood on her and so started giving her a bath. Simba was no only wiggling because he was hungry he didn't like the fact that there was someone else him HIS mothers arms. He tried to whack her with his paw which made him get a warning growl from his mother.

Simba gave a loud wail, so Sarabi changed the angle of her body, so her front was still flat her bottom half was on its left side giving space for the cub to feed form her nibbles. Mufasa got the idea and picked him up by the scuff of his neck and moved him a foot from her side. He was six days old now and he need to start crawling and open his eyes or else it could affect him and turn him spoiled, and a spoiled lion was never a good think.

"Well at least that's a plus" Mufasa said as he looked down at his cub.

"What?" Sarabi asked confusedly.

"With a sibling Simba won't become a spoiled prince" he said with chuckle as he watch Simba open his little orange eyes as he neared his target. Sarabi gave also gave a chuckle too.

* * *

**Three Moons Later **

**(Months to us)**

* * *

The burning sun began raise over the glorious pride lands, the many animals slowly began to wake and start their routines for the day ahead. However there was one little one that was wide awake and had been for hours. It was the young Prince Simba. He was looking right at the sun as he watched it rise in excitement.

Today was the day that his father; King Mufasa had promised to take him to the golden meadow that was just past the watering hold to the east. Simba knew that while his father took him there that he would get a lesson on the duties the King of pride rock must fulfil, but that is one of the things he loved to do with his father.

You could see the reflection of the golden sun in Simba's eye as he watched closely on how far the sun had raised. This was because his father had promised that he would watch the sun rise with him when the sun was in right spot, three of Simba's paws high. His father told him that is was to teach him that though there may be things that tempt you; if you are patient then it will be even better.

Then suddenly he was up on his paws and with good speed for his age, Simba sped back into the lion's cave in pride rock where the rest of his pride were asleep. He tripped and fell as he tried to get through the crowd of sleeping lionesses and unfortunately, he didn't all the way before he heard a cry.

"Ouch! Hey, who did that?" Simba stopped and turned around to see who had made the cry. It was Nala whose body was only slightly smaller then his. Kai grinned, sheepishly as he looked and the sleepy cub who was only two days younger then him.

"Heh, heh, sorry about that, Nala" he said sheepishly. Nala sat up and turned, shook her fur and put an angry face on and looked at Simba.

"Could you at least try to watch where you're going for once, Simba? That's got to be the third time you've tripped over me this moon" she said face calming to a frown.

"Is that all?" Simba questioned confusedly "what's so bad about that?"

"The moon only started five days ago" she said arrogantly. Nala always like to be right, especially if it was against Simba. She was trying to prove that she could do things better then him.

"Yeah well it's because this place too crowded" Simba countered quickly giving the cave a quick look round, Nala then did the same.

"I know what you mean" Nala replied. Then the front of the cave court Nala's attention. "Hey, it's only just sunrise, that's early, even for you Simba, why the rush?"

"I know" Simba yelled getting excited again just thinking of see the sun with Mufasa, "Dad promised to take me out this morning!" Simba looked back to the middle of the cave, "well, see you later then got to go or we'll miss it!" With that he bounded off to the back of the cave.

Nala snuggled back down next to her mother and closed her eyes. She whispered a "Bye" knowing full well that her best friend hadn't heard her, but, at that point, she didn't really care. She fell asleep once again before Simba even reached the royal rock at the back of the cave. Simba reached his family's rock in record time and lifted himself up so that he was in front of Mufasa.

"Dad, Dad! Dad wake up you promised" Simba said as he started to get frustrated by his father late of reaction. He then he crouched like he was hunting and pounced forward, slamming straight into his sleeping father's side.

Simba, still being quite a small cub, didn't really hurt the King but it was enough to wake him from his sleep. The large lion king opened his brown eyes, grumbled and scowled at his son as Simba moved in front of him and pouted.

"You promised dad" he growled Mufasa's eyes softened and put on a smile for his son though he was still grumpy form being awoken so early. Since him and Sarabi had taken in Kagome, he had stopped getting up so early so he could sleep longer with his family. Normally Kagome and Simba were in the middle of him and Sarabi as they were small and he didn't want them sick when the cave got cold at night.

However after he was a moon old Simba started to sleep on his other side saying that he didn't like the middle and that it got to hot. However Kagome asked if she could stay sleeping in the middle as she felt safe and warm there. It had made him and Sarabi chuckle that the little lioness though she had to ask to stay where she was because her brother had said didn't want to stay there.

Thought Sarabi still didn't like the idea that Simba wasn't going to be in the middle of them she made sure his tail was there to block the wind form Simba in the night. Mufasa turned his head to look down at the two main lionesses in his life and let his smile grow larger till it was a big silly grin. He then turned to the entrance of the cave and saw that the saw was only just picking over the top of the cliff.

"And what is it you want at this time of morning Simba?" Mufasa questioned and he tried to think what on earth it could have been that made his son want to wake up so early. Simba just rolled his eyes at his father and stated.

"Don't you remember, Dad? You promised you would watch the rest of the sun rise with me once the sun was three of my paws high in the sky and then you would show me the meadows just past the watering hole." The King chuckled at his son excitement over the simplest thing such as the sun rising.

"Oh yes, you're right, I did promise didn't I. silly me. Why don't you go wait outside the cave and I will meet you there in a few moments" he said with some humour just to tease the young cub.

"Ok but not too long were missing it as we speak and if we miss it we'll have to wait a whole day before we can see it again" Simba yelled loudly, waking up nearly all the other lionesses n the cave. But he didn't notice because he was already dashing out of the cave and in to the rays of sunshine. Mufasa chuckled again as he saw his son had too much energy for this tim in the morning.

He then felt Sarabi start moving next to him. She nuzzled him under the chin before saying before giving him a playful lick on the cheek.

"That's defiantly your son alright." Mufasa gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh? And why is that meant to mean, my sweet beautiful Sarabi" he could see her flush at his words. She always got like it when he talked to her like that even after them being mated for so long and having a cub. Hell he even called her things like that when his father was still king and he was training. He licked her ear back playfully.

"Oh stop it you big meerkat" she said with a giggle "I only meant he is a lot like you when you were young, eager to please your father and spend time with him and you were always way to early." They chucked when suddenly Kagome started to move, they both looked to her.

She was really cute in the morning as her white fur was always in a mess, going every direction form where the three of them would move as they slept. She gave a cute little yawn and looked to her parents sleepily confused on why they were up so early. Mufasa and Sarabi let out chuckle, then moved it curl up in her mothers front paws.

Mufasa gave Kagome's head a lick as a goodbye then hauled himself to his paws. As he walked away looked back and said goodbye to Sarabi before leaving the lion's cave looking for Simba.

* * *

So yeah, that's all form me.

Thanks for read this story.

Moon Shining Wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

hey thank you for reviewing I loved them all.

I'm sorry it's short but been ill but I didn't want to keep you waiting so here it is Chapter 3

* * *

Mufasa walked out the entrance of the lions cave and saw that his son was looking at the sun again; he coughed lightly to get his attention. Simba turned round with a big grin on his face as he saw that his father was finally ready. He sprang to his feet and sped to towards Mufasa who had started to climb the way to the top of the pride rock.

The walk up to the top was silent apart from the sound of small paws trying to catch up. They got to the top and Mufasa moved and sat where he always had sat before the cubs had come along. Simba sat beside him. Simba still had the silly grin on which made Mufasa grin too. He looked out over his land. Then he spoke.

"Isn't it Beautiful Simba?" he started "I used to look at this view before you and Kagome was born every morning. I looked out to the lands to see the animals start to rise and the wind in the meadows come to life" he then looked to the sky "I would look up and I could feel the kings of the past look down and watch over us and lands like they had done before me" he then looked to his son "what do you think"

"It's great! You say all of this is our Kingdom?" Simba asked looking up at Mufasa with his eyes filled with curiosity and questions. Mufasa gave a chuckle at them then looked out to the land once more.

"Simba, everything the light touches is indeed lion's of pride rock's Kingdom, and as you know, I ruler of the Kingdom but you will be after my rein."

"whoa… everything the light touches" Simba got up and walked to a little to the side. Simba turned to his father once more. "What about the shadowy place?" he asked nodding his head toward where he was talking about. Mufasa face became straight as he looked towards the outer lands.

"That is beyond our borders and very dangerous, you must never go there, Simba, ever" he said in a stern voice. Simba nodded his head, knowing that his father always had a good reason not for him to go there. But that didn't stop him being curious as to what was out there. He decided to drop it for now so not to make his father upset with him, before he took him to the meadow.

"So, as King, you can tell anyone to do anything you want at any time you want, right dad?" Simba asked a grin as he imagined telling everyone what to do. They started to make their way down the rock to start the short journey to the meadow.

"Yes, but I try to be fair on everyone, I hope you will do the same when you become King and not abuse the power being king gives you, as king it is you duty to be fair and level headed at all times and not let your feelings control of your judgments" Mufasa spoke regally.

"Well one day, when I'm king, I'll rule everyone and I'll get every thing I want!" he said he was only playing with his dad because he knew he would take the comment seriously. Mufasa only shook his head.

"Simba, you have to learn that being King isn't all about ruling and getting everything you want all the time"

"There's more?" Simba said eagerly. Mufasa chuckled.

"That wasn't what I meant. Come." The two were side by side as they walked. The lion and his cub said nothing more until they reached the golden meadow, where a herd of antelope, lazily sleeping, and a few were chewing at the grass and the young ones were jumping around and playing with one another.

"Simba, do you see those antelope?" Mufasa suddenly asked out of the blue. Simba looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Yeah, why? What have they got to do with anything to do with being king? There our food"

"Yes they are, however, can you see them eating the grass?" he said as he watched the herd graze. Some of the males looked up to see if the herd was in danger. However when they saw that it was Mufasa they went back to eating. It was well known in the pride lands that the lionesses never hunted where there king was, as these days he was teaching Simba how to be a King and Mufasa had told them that he didn't want to have ant interruptions.

"Yeah, So? They do that everyday" Simba stated as he stared at the horned animals.

"What would you say son, if I told you that those antelope were eating lions, even as we speak?" Mufasa said with a smirk.

"What!" Simba yelled, shocked, "That's not right! We eat them they don't eat us! What are you saying dad!" Simba's reaction was exactly what Mufasa had expected form him, it made him chuckle at how well he knew his son.

"Let me explain" he said and looked towards the antelope again "You see, we eat antelope while we are alive but when we die, our bodies become the grass and the antelope eat the grass" he looked up to the sky and Simba did the same "From the day we are born, we are connected together in a great circle. Right now, we eat the antelope and other creatures but when we die, those creatures will eat us. See? A circle."

"So, we are all connected, even though we're not the same creature?" Simba said as he tried to work out what his father was telling so that he could remember it, however he was still young even for a lion so he had to dumb it down a bit.

"That's right" Mufasa looked down to his son again with a proude smile on his face, "And because of that, every animal should be treated with the respect they deserve, even if we eat them." Simba's face went blank.

"I think I understand now." Simba replied and Mufasa smiled at his cub. 'He will make a good King yet' he thought.

"Sire! Prince! Good morning to you both! I hope you slept well" the two lions looked up to see Zazuu flying swiftly over to them. Simba snorted, he never really liked the bird, he was always bossy however his father told him he was the best for when it cam to messages, negations and reports.

"Good morning, Zazuu, I am well thank you and you? I hope you're well today?" the King greeted.

"I'm quite good, actually sire. I have come with the morning report!" he said importantly as he settled onto a rock in front of them.

"Fire away." Mufasa said where as Simba just frowned and rolled his eyes as the hornbill began to sing and walked off. He spotted a mole and began amusing himself by pouncing on the hole it came out of. He'd bend the front half of his body down low and pounce, however he kept missing it but not by much. He continued to chase it until a voice whispered in his ear.

"What are you doing, son?" Simba turned to his father who had also sneaked away from the Hornbill. The bird's eyes were closed and he was still singing his report.

"Pouncing" Simba repiled. This gave Mufasa an idea.

"Here, let me help" Mufasa smirked. The two snuck up closer to the sing bird quietly as he kept singing "…and the giraffes are having a bit of a skirmish with the antelope…" Zazuu went on oblivious to the lion's movement.

"Stay low to the ground…" Mufasa whispered into Simba's ear keeping an eye on Zazu. He put his paw on his back to keep him down, flat to the ground, "Don't make a sound…"

"…down in the dung" Zazuu said opening his eyes and suddenly, Simba pounced out of nowhere on to him! "Argh!" the bird screamed as the cub crashed into him, sending him to the floor, pinned under his paws. In the background, the King was laughing loudly. Simba turned around, smiled proudly and started to sing the chores of Zazuu's song.

"This is the morning report…" Simba played with Zazuu as he kept sing the chorus then bit Zazuu's tail and lunched him off to the side. Simba turned around, smiled proudly and started walking towards Mufasa who was laughing harder then before. Zazuu got off the ground and ruffled his wings, obviously very annoyed. He was about to have a go when the mole Simba was chasing earlier popped out of the ground.

"Sir important news for the King" the Mole said as he saluted Zazuu. Back with the lions, the King was still laughing. He then bent down to his son and said.

"O.K, this time…"

"Mufasa!" Zazuu interrupted, quickly flying over "Mufasa! Hyenas! In the Pride Lands!" The Kings face turned to a frown.

"Zazuu take Simba home." He then began to run off.

"Oh…" Simba moaned, "Can't I come?" Simba yelled after him.

"No!" He yelled behind him before leaving. Simba huffed angrily.

"Oh… I never get to go anywhere." he said as he made his way back to Pride Rock, Zazuu leading the way.

"Oh, young master," said Zazuu, "one day you will be king. And then you can chase those slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk." This cheered Simba up a little as he continued on hi way to Priderock.

* * *

**So yeah, that's all form me.**

**Thanks for read this story.**

**Moon Shining Wolf.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys it's me again with my update that I promised. **

**Sorry that it's taken so long things came up. Um...I was a little disappointed I only got two reviews on chapter three. So I'm writing this again to ask if you would please review on this chapter and future chapters, because i would love to know what you think of them as it does put a smile on my face when you lot do. **

**Also been as the last chapter was to show you the close relationship between Mufasa and Simba, I did this little bit for Kagome and Sarabi who weren't in the last one**

**So lets get back to the story.**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

At pride rock, a little after Simba and Mufasa left to watch the sun rise, the Lion cave came alive with movement. Sarabi was the first to wake and the rest soon followed her lead. The job of the queen was simple. Sarabi only had to make sure that the hunting was done and the bones from the day before were taken away from pride rock, to the border, which the lions shared with the wild dogs.

The wild dogs were normally waiting for them, for the bones. She didn't understand why they wanted to have the bones that had been the pride's meal but it kept the peace with the tribal pack of dogs and they had been doing it for three generations now, the dogs had been good allies, they kept to the agreement and the lions had had no trouble with them.

Besides with the wild dogs getting the bones, the bones are out of the lion's cave. The fur from the kill is put out with the rest of them, so that when the rain comes, it cleans it so they can put in the cave for when the cold moons come. The lionesses used to wash it in the river nearby, but Mufasa stopped it when he became king as he felt sorry of the animals that drink form the river and the watering hole it leads to.

Sarabi looked round the other lioness looking for who would be going hunting today. 'Layla, Zira, Kagiso and Bayo hunted yesterday, so that means that it's; Titilayo, Olabunmi and the twin's turn to hunt today' Sarabi thought to herself as she looked around for the lionesses mentioned. She saw Titilayo in the corner and got up.

As she moved Kagome open her eyes to see why her mother was moving. She looked up at Sarabi with curious eyes, which made Sarabi smile. Kagome looked towards and her face relaxed. Sarabi looked in the same direction and saw that the sun was high in the sky. 'Must have realised what time it is' Sarabi got down form the nest rock and moved towards Titilayo.

"Titilayo, you know it is your groups turn to hunt today don't you" Sarabi said as she stood in front of the lioness in question. "Please make sure that you have brought something back for us by high sun" she said in a regal voice.

"Yes my Queen" Titilayo replied as she bowed her in agreement and started to get up. "we will go now as not to waste time, with any luck the herd have not moved from their sleeping grounds" as with that she dismissed herself and started to walk out of the cave nodding her head to Olabunmi and the twins, they too moved and within seconds they were out of the cave and out of Sarabi's sight.

With the hunting party now doing their job she looked for Layla, Zira, Kagiso and Bayo as it was their turn to clean up the furs as it was their kill that was eaten last night. She looked around again however she panicked at what saw, or more to the point what she didn't see. Sarabi didn't see Kagome on Nest rock where she leaf her. She looked around again, but there was still no sign of the white fur cub.

"Mum, what are you looking for?" Sarabi jumped when she heard this and looked straight down, and there she was sitting down looking up at her with a puzzled expression. To this Sarabi was relieved. "Are we missing someone?" the still confused cub asked and she tried to figure out what got her mother in such a worry.

"Not anymore" Sarabi replied as she lowered her head to nuzzle the top of Kagome's. Kagome looked puzzled at her mother's actions, not that she was complaining, she loved it when her parents showed her their love. Then it suddenly downed on her. Her mother had been looking for her. She lowered her head and thought 'I did it again'.

Sarabi stopped her nuzzling when she felt Kagome lower her head instead of nuzzling back like she did normally when she nuzzled her. Sarabi looked down at the cub puzzled. Now it was her turn to be confused but the other lioness' actions. She didn't say anything because they were with the other lionesses and she knew that Kagome was too shy to tell her with them around. Sarabi looked around again and spotted Layla then turned to Kagome.

"Come along" and so the two went to Layla the other side of the cave "Layla it's your groups turn to put out the Furs, and take the bones to the wild dogs, make sure they are out of here before the hunt comes back please" Layla looked to her and said.

"Of course my queen it will be done" Layla then looked down to Kagome and smiled. "Good morning Kagome, did you sleep well?" all the lionesses took well to having Kagome in the pride, as they all thought she was adorable, with her white coat and little grey paws and underbelly. Kagome looked down Layla waited for a reply.

"Yes thank you" She said quietly. This caused the two to chuckle at the young cub's actions. Still the only thing that was going in Sarabi's mind was what had made Kagome pull back earlier.

"Well we will be going now, see you later, make sure that the cave is clean before you relax please" Sarabi said as she moved Kagome to start walking. "It's time for your bath" Layla bowed her head as the moved away from her and the two moved to the entrance of the lion's cave. As they came into the sun the turned and made their way towards the rocks and tree that the lion's called, 'The lazing rocks'. Sarabi looked down to Kagome.

"Kagome" she said to get the young cubs attention. Kagome turned her head towards her. "Why are you not speaking" Kagome looked to Sarabi and her eyes began to glisten over with tears. She lowered her head as they continued to walk.

"Because I did something wrong again" she said quietly so only Sarabi would hear. At this Sarabi became even more confused. She hadn't told her off for moving from the nest rock, she had only been worried where she was. She was always like that when she didn't know where Kagome was, but was never mad at Kagome without a good reason, like when she and Simba go somewhere there not suppose to be with Nala.

"What are you talking about?" Sarabi said. "When did you do something wrong, I wasn't mad at you I just didn't know where you were, that's all" to this Kagome raised her head as they continued towards the rocks. Sarabi then asked "Who said you do things wrong?"

"Uncle Scar" Kagome said with sadden eyes "he says I do a lot of things wrong" Sarabi frowned. They came up to their lazing rock. Sarabi jumped and lied down then picked up Kagome, putting her in her front paws.

"What do you mean?" she said as she started to give her, her bath. "What does he tell you that you do wrong?" this had made her become very angry at the lion who was feeding HER cub lies. 'he has no right' she thought to herself, 'I am the mother and he has no right to tell MY cub what is right and wrong for her to do' she continued to bathe Kagome while she thought to herself and wait for Kagome to answer her question. 'I'll find out what he's been saying to her, then tell Mufasa when he comes back with Simba, that should make the lion know his boundaries on what he can do with MY cubs' she thought smugly.

"Well he…" Kagome started, "he said that I go in the wrong place when we're eating the meal, he says he is higher then me and that I should be eating the same time as Nala, even thought you, Dad and Simba are still higher than him. Then he says that I shouldn't be sleeping between you and Dad on nest rock when we go to sleep, that I should be on the ground with the other lionesses" she dropped her head even more when she said.

"He also said that I was the prides odd because my fur has no colour so I'm even lower then the other lionesses and that I shouldn't spend so much time with you and dad because Simba should be the only cud you look after as he's a Prince and heir to the throne" Kagome looked up to Sarabi with tears in her eyes and starting to run down the fur of her cheek.

"Is that true, should I not spend time with you because I'll stop, I really will, I don't want to disappoint you and dad by doing things wrong" she finished and by now all the lionesses were listening to the little cub, each starting to bubble with range but none was more furious then Sarabi.

'How dare he' they were all thinking to themselves, however didn't say anything as they knew that it was best not to show their rage in front of the two young cubs getting their baths. Sarbi looked down to the cub in her arms and decided to change the subject and cheer the cub up with some love and confort. She lowered her head and repeated what she did earlier, nuzzling away and purring.

"He's wrong little one" she began in a sweet loving voice "you've not done anything wrong, in fact what he told you was wrong" she said bringing her head back a bit so Kagome could turn her head to look at her. "you are not below him in meals you are at the same level as Simba as you are mine and the KING'S cubs; you are also in your right to sleep where ever you want on the nest rock weather it be between me and your father or next to Simba or next to me as you are part of the ALPHA family" Sarabi said passionately, giving the cub a proud smile. Even thought Kagome wasn't her own cub she felt everything she felt towards Simba towards Kagome.

"And most certainty are not odd" she said firmly "there is a reason why you have WHITE fur; and I will tell you the reason when I think you are old enough to know it" she said so that the cub didn't ask. Sarabi knew that she would one day have to tell her the truth on where she came form, however she wasn't ready to let go of Kagome as her daughter, she wasn't ready to have her pull away to find out where the rest of the white lions were. She wanted to keep her close for as long as she can.

"Ok mum" and with that the two just lazed on the rocks.

* * *

**Back with Simba, after he went with Zazuu.**

It didn't take Simba and Zazuu long to get back to Pride Rock. It was longer then the time it took to get the golden meadow when it was just Simba and Mufasa, but that was because Simba was getting tired form all the excitement of the sun rising and his lesson with his dad. When they got there they went to do their own thing; Simba went to see where everyone was and Zazuu left to tend to the kingdoms business till Mufasa got back.

Simba looked into the lion's cave and saw that the lionesses were cleaning it out. He had been told by his mother that he was not allowed to interrupt them and leave them to do their jobs, even when it was his mother doing the cleaning, as it was important tat the cleaning was done as soon as possible ready for when the next meal is brought in.

He also knew that if he went to lazing rock to see Kagome and Nala to play he would have to have a bath and he did not want to have it right now, it was too early. That's when he thought 'I'll go visit Uncle Scar.' Simba hurried off to the side of Pride Rock where his uncle spent most of his time if he hadn't gone off for a wander.

It was also the side where he had his own cave. Simba didn't know why his uncle didn't sleep with him and the other lion's in the lion's cave. But he would ask as it was one of those question his patents would dub 'not a question to be asked, but just a passing thought'. As the young prince got closer he began to sped up.

"Uncle Scar!" He heard a grumble and Simba knew that it was his uncle acknowledging his presence. He ran round the corner and saw the black mane lion lying on his side, running his claws along the ground causing dents into the stone.

"Hey Uncle Scar! Guess what?!" Simba said as he bounded over.

'Great, it's the little hair-ball again, goodie for me' Scar thought, silently. Scar looked up at his energetic nephew and growled through clenched teeth, "I despise guessing games." At this Simba smirked, then held his head high.

"I'm going to be the next King of Pride Rock" he said proudly,

"Oh, goodie" came the Uncle's mumble. Simba ran over to the edge and stood looking out at his future king.

"Today, dad showed me the golden meadow, you know what that means?" Simba asked but didn't give Scar a chance to answer "it means I've seen the whole of the Pride lands that I'm gonna rule it all!" Scar rolled his eyes at the Princes' excitement and moved onto his other side so as to stop facing the cub but facing the rocky walls. However Simba jumped onto Scar's back, much to his displeasure.

He chose to do nothing about it though, knowing that if he did the cub would run off to his brother, then he really would be in trouble. Out of the two cubs, Simba was not the one that he could bully without facing the wrath of the King and Queen, but Kagome was a different story. The cub was so shy that she wouldn't tell anyone about what he said to her, and what's more she believes what he tells her.

Yes the young cub was a very easy target; however Simba was always going to be a pain in his mane. So he kept his annoyance at bay as, and his temper in check. Then Simba began to spoke again.

"Hey Uncle Scar, when I'm King what will that make you?" he asked giving a chuckle at the face he 'pounced' on his uncle and had 'captured' him.

"A monkey's uncle…" Scar mumbled for an answer. Simba laughed as he rolled off the lions back to land next to him.

"You're so weird" Simba said and looked out to the pride lands again. This gave Scar an idea 'I'm a genius' he thought and smirked,

"You have no idea. So, you've seen the whole of the Pride lands have you, Mufasa didn't show you the dark, shadowy place of the lands did he?"

Simba seemed surprised, "no he said that it's too Dangerous, he said I should never go there, do you know why Uncle Scar?" at this Scar chuckled at his nephew, oh his plan would work perfectly.

"Come now, Simba, everyone in the Pride Lands knows that that part of the land is incredibly dangerous, only extremely brave lions even dare to go there…" and Scar watched, as this statement worked Simba's curoustiy up.

"I'm brave, what's so bad about it?" the cub asked.

"Oh Simba, you don't want to go there. Little cubs like your self don't belong in an elephant graveyard…oops!" Scar clamped his jaw with a paw, making out he had given this information by accident. Simba didn't catch the fake ness in Scar's actions.

"Wow, what? an elephant graveyard! That's so cool!" Scar was quick to answer the cub trying at act the part of a worried uncle.

"No, Simba, remember it is very dangerous, you will more then likely get hurt out there…"  
Scar reached over and pulled the cub into his embrace. "You have to promise me that you will never, and I mean never, go to that elephant graveyard, that terrible, terrible place, O.K?" Simba smirked to himself, before looking up at his uncle with sad eyes tryinf to act disappointed.

"No problem…"

"There's a good lad," he then nudged Simba away and towards the way back to the main part of Pride Rock with the back his paw, "now run along and play with you little friend and sister; remember, our little secret…"

Simba nodded once before bounding off back to find Kagome and Nala. As soon as the cub was gone, Scar chuckled evilly to himself, 'I may not be aloud to bully him but he is very easy to trick, just like his father before him. He will go to that graveyard and there he will meet his end. Then I'll move on to dear brother and I'll be King, now where are those hyenas.' Luckily for Scar there was no one around to hear his maniacal laugh once the cub was out of sight.

* * *

**That it from me this time, **

**Will look forward to your reviews and will update soon.**

**From Moon shining wolf.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people, I'm back at it again. I've taken out the last two chapters now that my exams are finished because you don't need that notice any more, i also took the last one out because this is that chapter finished and ready to read. Thank you for all the supportive reviews i got, really loved them. here is your update i promised. hope you like it.

* * *

Simba went speeding down from pride rock to the lazing rocks, after having promised his uncle he wouldn't go to the elephant grave yard; however he was planning on going just no by himself. He would go with Nala and tell his mother that they were going to the watering hole like he normal did when he was up to mistiest.

He weaved in and out the lionesses that were laying down and talking to one another and stopped right in front of Nala who was get a bath from Sarafina who was right across form Sarabi and Kagome. Sarabi had just finished giving Kagome her bath, so Kagome was still sitting in Sarabi's front paws and Nala was just in the middle of her bath.

Sarabi nodded to Kagome to get out of her paws and move to lay be her side so that she could give Simba his bath of the day. Kagome was a little e disheartened that Simba went straight to Nala, inviting her to this 'super cool place' and didn't even realise that she and Sarabi were lying behind him. But she gave out a giggle when she heard Nala's reply.

"Simba I'm kind of in the middle of getting a bath" she replied through gritted teeth. Sarabi looked Kagome and winked. Sarabi then brought down her right front paw and scooped up the little prince cub.

"And it's time for yours" she said in a cool tone and started to lick the cub that was now starting struggle. He was always like this, he never liked getting a bath; to him it was too girly being clean. Kagome kept giggling at her brothers failed attempts to escape his bath. At this Simba turned his head and glared at her. She stopped immediately and lowered her head with a sad expression on her face.

When Sarabi was finished giving Simba a bath, she let him go and turned to Kagome, who she now realised was silent. She saw her with her head lower like it was earlier today when she had thought she had been mad at her. This made Sarabi frown and turn to look towards her son. He was now on the ground in front of Nala again pouting and she was still laughing.

Nala looked over to Kagome so that they both could mock Simba together but like Sarabi, she frown when she saw Kagome with her head down in shame as it sadden her to see when there was nothing to be ashamed of. Kagome was Nala's best friend and Nala thought that her friend's white fur coat was beautiful. She was also there with Kagome when Scar told her that she was the odd one of the pride and that she didn't belong with the king's family.

Nala turned her head towards Simba and gave him a hard puzzled look on her face and nodded her head in Kagome's direction. Simba's face became confused at Nala gesture but in any case turned to where Nala was nodding to and also frowned at what he saw as Kagome still had her head down. He hadn't been that mean to her so why did she look like she was about to cry?

And then it hit him like a herd of wildebeest stampeding over him. Nala had mention what Scar had said to Kagome and that it had made her very shy again and lost her family confidence. Looked form Kagome back to Nala with a look that was saying 'would it be alright if Kagome came with them to this super cool place.'

Simba loved his sister and loved that they were the best of friends even thought they were brother and sister. He thought it was horrible what Scar had said to her, however the old lion was still there uncle and so they would just have to put up with his bulling as he was the older male. Nala Smiled wide and the thought of inviting there third friend in there journey to the super cool place and nodded her head quickly in reply.

Nala made a gesture with her right paw for him go to Kagome and that's what he did. He leapt on to the rock his mother and Kagome was using and sat right in front of Kagome. When she saw that her bother was in front of her Kagome raised her head to look at him. She was about speck, but Simba beat her to it.

"Hey Kagome" he said with a smile.

"Yes Simba?" she asked timidly putting on a fake small smile.

"You want to come with me and Nala?" He said with big eyes that he knew that made her cheer up when she sees them.

"Are you sure? I thought you were going to go with Nala?" she replied timidly looking towards Nala as she finished. She wasn't silly; she knew that her brother and Nala had the same look about them as her parents did, even if they themselves didn't believe in it.

"And, come with us" Nala side as she turned onto her back so that her bath could finish giving her a bath. "Besides I don't want to be stuck with this coward all day, where ever we're going" at this the two she-cubs gave a loud laugh where as the two lionesses gave a small chuckle at the prince's pouting face. "and it better not be any place dumb" Nala said to Simba.

"No, it's super cool" Simba said all exicted.

"So Simba" Sarabi asked looking at him with a raised eye brow. "Where is this super cool place?" her curiosity and mother instincts kicking in to place.

"Em, around the water hole" he said looking away from her, knowing that if he looked into them, they would be caught for sure. Kagome smile grew wider when she heard that. When they were going to go somewhere where they didn't want their parents to know about, they always used the water hole as an excuse.

"The water hole! What's so great about the water hole?!" Nala exclaimed looking at Simba, giving him a confused look. To this Kagome lowered her head and put her paw over her face in shame and disappointment at her friend's slowness, Simba on th other paw just rolled his eyes at her. Simba walked up to her.

"I'll show you when we get there" he whisper between his teeth to her. Nala, still a little confused looked towards Kagome as if to ask 'what is going on?' but all Kagome did was give her a knowing look.

"Oh…"Nala said when she finally caught on, with a smile she looked up to her mother. "mum, can I go?" she asked in the best innocent voice she could muster, making her eyes a little bigger to seem more pleading

"Hum…" Sarafina looked up to Sarabi both pretending to think about it. They both know that the three cubs were up to something; however they didn't really like to keep the cubs in one place too long, knowing that they all get bored too easily for them to keep up. It was hard enough on them when it was raining to keep the cub's entertained, so while the sun was shining they tend to let them do their own thing.

"What do you think Sarabi" giving the other lioness a wink, telling her to play along and mess with the young cubs at bit.

"Well…" Sarabi said looking off to her side where Kagome had started to nuzzle, burying her face into the fur on her side, which made her smile softly down to the white cub. Really she didn't mind Simba and Nala going to this place they were talking about, but she wasn't so sure about Kagome going because of her being so upset earlier, however she also knew that if she went with her brother and friend it would make her really happy.

"it's alright with me" she said with a smile, which made all the cubs jump at the news, Simba and Nala waited for Kagome to jump down and join them as they ran off. They all started to run off but were stopped in their tracks. "As long as Zazuu goes with you" she said to them giving Sarafina a wink, who was trying to hold in a chuckle.

"Oh no, not Zazuu" Simba said looking to Nala. Kagome turned around to Sarabi.

"Do we have too Mum?" she said doing what Nala had done and made her eyes a little wider with a cute little plea for freedom. But Sarabi had a strong will, and was not so easily swayed by there eyes, even when Kagome and Simba teamed up to get what they want. The only one that gave in was Mufasa, and that would have been by Kagome giving him the look, he just couldn't say no to her.

"yes, he goes with you, or you don't go at all" she said sternly, her face showing the cubs there was no talking her out of her decision.

"Okay…" all three said with a sigh and started to walk beck to the cave to try and look for the hornbill.

* * *

Will update soon. please review.

-MSW-


	6. Chapter 6

"Come along you three" Zazuu said from the sky and he flew a little a head of the three lion cubs. "The sooner, we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave" he muttered to himself but the three still heard him.

"So where are we really going?" Nala said quietly so that Zazuu couldn't hear her.

"Yeah, why'd we have to lie to Mum Simba?" Kagome asked, equally quiet.

"We're going to an Elephant Graveyard" he replied whispering excitedly.

"Wow" Nala yelled.

"Shh!" the siblings hissed to her, looking up to see if Zazuu had heard her, thankfully he hadn't so they turned back to a sheepish looking Nala.

"Do you want Zazuu to hear you then go tell our Mums?!" Kagome half whispered, half yelled at her friend.

"No, but how are we going to ditch the dodo?" Nala asked and then the three began to plan. Zazuu had looked down when he didn't hear very much coming from the three cubs and smiled at what he saw.

"Aw, young love" he said dreamily as he flew down to just in front of the cubs, making them stop walking and listen to him. Kagome looked confusedly at the bird and then looked back at her brother and friend, to see that they were actually walking really close to each other. It made her want to laugh, but instead settled with a small giggle.

"What are you talking about Zazuu" Simba demanded with one of his eyebrows raised in question to the bird.

"you two look like very sweet, naive young lovers, young love, a soul pair found each other a long last and isn't it great that you parents have set it so that you two become hitched, mated betrothed" Zazuu said holding his wings out in front of him as if waiting for a hug but really so that it showed the cubs closeness.

"Meaning…?" Nala asked confused.

"One day two will be married" at this both Nala and Simba made a said and a gagging noise and Kagome started to full out laugh. She laughed so hard her side hurt so she lay down and started to lightly tap her paw on the dry earth they had been walking on.

"Yuck, I can't marry her; she's like another sister to me" Simba said glaring right at Zazuu.

"Yeah, it be too weird" Nala said, putting her opinion in.

"Well sorry to burst you bubble, but it was by the King's decree, so it's going to happen" Zazuu said as he pointed at Simba.

"Well when I'm king that will be the first thing to go" Simba said as he turned his head towards Kagome and Nala.

"Not while I'm around you won't" Zazuu corrected and he lifted his head with pride and closed his eyes as he puff is chest feathers.

"Well then, your fired" Simba said plainly.

"Ah, nice try but only the king can do that"

"But he's the future king" Nala pointed out.

"Doesn't that count?" Kagome asked the hornbill.

"Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you" Simba said as he poked the bird in his chest. Zazuu narrowed his eyes at the cub.

"Not yet I don't" Zazuu said angrily as he glared at the cub. "And with an attitude like that, you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed"

"Not the way I see it" Simba countered. "I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" Simba stared to sing.

"I've never seen a king of beasts, with quite so little hair" Zazuu counter sang as he pulled on of Simba mane hairs.

"I'm gonna be the mane event, like no king was before, I'm brushing up on looking down, and I'm working on my roar" he sang and roared in Zazuu face making land in a puddle of mud.

"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing" he said wiping his face on the elephants ear. When he looked up at the elephant, to whacked him away.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

"No one saying 'Do this'" Kagome started to sing and they grouped around Zazuu.

"Now when I said that-" Zazuu turned to her while Simba and Nala made funny faces behind him.

"No one saying 'Be there'" Nala sung.

"What I meant was-" Zazuu turned to her pointing his feathers to her while Simba kept making faces and Kagome giggled.

"No one saying 'Stop that'" Simba said/sung.

"What you don't realize-" Zazuu tried to explain, Nala making the face.

"No one saying 'See here'" the three sang together and they started to run away from him.

"Now see here!" Zazuu exclaimed at the three.

"Free to run around all day" Simba sung as he, Kagome and Nala all rode on the back of three Ostrich's backs.

"That's definitely out-" Zazuu muttered to him self.

"Free to do it all my way!" Simba continued.

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart" Zazuu said but he wasn't looking where he was going and flew on to an elephant's butt.

"Kings don't need advice, from little horn-bills for a start" Simba sang, stopping only a moment to look at him.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed" Zazuu sang as he got off the elephants butt and onto a branch "count me out, out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about" Zazuu didn't realize that the branch was on a river and it went start over a waterfall. He got off the branch and flew toward the cubs "this child is getting wildly out of wing"

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

"Everybody look left" a hared of different animals side-stepped to the left, and stamped on Zazuu as they did it. "Everybody look right" and again the same thing happened, the hared side-stepped to the right, and stamped on Zazuu. "Everywhere you look I'm, standing in the spotlight" Simba belted.

"Not yet" Zazuu squirted.

"Let every creature go for broke and sing, let's hear it in the herd and on the wing" all the creatures started to sing along with the song and add their own verves in tribute to the prince "It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling"

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

"Oh, he just can't wait to be king!" the animals sang, repeating the line along with Kagome and Nala.

"Oh, I just can't wait...Just can't wait…to be king!" Simba belted. Then suddenly all the animals started to fall with the three cubs at the top of the tower.

* * *

Hey, small update been as it was the song chapter, 'oh I just can't wait to be king'

Hope you enjoyed it.

Will update as soon as I can, please review.

I want three review before I update. Good ones, Bad ones, Long ones, Short ones, I don't really mind, I just like to know what you all think of the story.

-MSW-


End file.
